Friends With A Freedom Fighter
by ElizaBethJacksonPotter
Summary: Alcina has been friends with Jet since she was little they even lived in the same village until it burned down. Now she is 16 and is apart of his gang helping out time to time but mostly is to herself. Jet knows her and can talk to her more then anyone until the Avatar and his friends come along. She starts to become close friends with Sokka. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The Avatar

When I was six I lost my parents when fire benders burned down my village. Every since then I've been quiet, hiding in myself. I blamed myself for the incident everyday. My best friend Jet seemed to take the angry approach and wanted to have revenge on them.

Now a days we live in the trees, we built houses in the trees to be hidden from Fire Nation. Jet messes with the Fire Nation by cutting of their supplies to the village near by and stuff like that. There were other people that worked along side him help accomplice him. Together they or should I say we are called the 'Freedom Fighter's.' I'm usually in my hut alone, Jet knows I like to be alone. What makes it worse is that I'm a fire bender and he hates them, I truly wish I wasn't.

"AL!" I heard my friends's voice ring in my ears. My name is Alcina but Jet just calls me Al.

"WHAT?" I yelled back stepped out of my hut. Jet swung down a branch and landed right in front of me. "Whatcha need?" I asked with an uninterested tone.

"Me and the gang our going to raid some Fire Nation soldiers you coming?" Jet asked.

I sighed, "Fine let me grab my swords," He nodded before taking his hook swords and using them to jump on top of the branch. I turned around and walked back into my room and grabbed the duel swords that were in a case that held them, that I had left next to my bag. I put the case and rapped the strap of fabric around my waist to hold it to my side. I grabbed the brown over shoulder bag and ducked my head to put the strap on my left shoulder.

I pulled my black hair into a tight pony tail with a brown ribbon before I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black long sleeved dress, the sleeves tight to my skin, the dress ending at my ankles which had a triangular cut that connects at mid thigh showing off my red pants that fitted tight to my skin, the pants ended at mid shin. On my shoulders laid maroon piece of fabric that ended half way before my elbow on my arm and right before my stomach and was connected by a black button that made a slight triangle opening showing the neckline of dress which showed a little cleavage. With reddish brown gloves that are cut at the knuckle and black flats on my feet. My dark red eyes blending in with my clothing.

"AL COME ON!" I heard Jet yell from outside.

"I'M COMING DON'T GET YOUR SMIRK IN A TWIST!" I yelled back taking a last glance at myself in the mirror before taking off.

We just hid in the trees watch the fire nation soldiers rome their were they set up camp. We've been hiding in the trees for hours. When suddenly three people came out from the bushes. Two boys and a girl, one of the boy's that was in front of the other two had his hair in a pony tail and he was wearing blue clothing probably meaning they were from the water nation. The girl behind him had hair loops and wore the same types of blue the boy was wearing meaning the both were probably from the water tribe. But the boy behind the water tribe boy had an arrow on his head that went on his hands too. He was wearing orange-yellowish clothes, that is what the air benders wear. But the air benders were wiped out a long time ago. The fire nation bended fire that made them no way to exit, I saw the water tribe boy's mouth move but I couldn't hear anything. His sleeve was burning but the girl moved the water and put it out, hm she is a water bender, that's awesome. The water tribe boy moved his mouth again but I still couldn't hear him. Jet motioned to Longshot and to strike the man and motioned to the rest of us to attack afterwards. After waiting a few seconds we call out from the trees I jumped down to a lower branch before jumping down in front of the guards.

"Down you go," I heard Jet say as he took out two men. A men started fire bending at me but I dodged the strikes before grabbing my swords and slicing his chest. He fell to the ground dead so I looked around and saw the water tribe boy screaming holding up a boomerang and charging towards a fire nation man, before he could reach him I ran over and I sliced his back a little before kicking him to the side.

"Hey, he was mine." He complained.

"Gotta be quick," I said winking at him before doing a flip and landing in front of a fire nation man with a sword. I swiped his side while he screamed out in pain and put his hand on it I pulled my swords back and kicked his sword of his hand before kicking him back till he hit a tree unconscious. I looked around to see the fire nation men dead or passed out, also seeing the water tribe girl standing closer then my liking to Jet. I mean Jet is my best friend but he is cocky and always flirting with the pretty girls it just makes me mad, i don't know why but it does.

"You guys took out a whole army!" I heard the arrow kid exclaim as I put my swords back in it's case.

"Pft army, there was only like twenty guys!" I heard the water tribe boy yell.

Jet turned back to them, "My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, the Duke, Pipsqueak, and Al." He lastly nudged towards me. I gave them a wave but I wasn't interested.

"I'm Aang, this is Katara and Sokka." The arrow boy said. "You know Pipsqueak is a funny name." I heard the arrow kid say as he walked towards Pipsqueak and the Duke.

"You think my name is funny?" Pip asked his low voice coming out.

"It's hilarious," I heard the arrow kid reply when they both started laughing making me roll my eyes.

I walked over to Jet who was leaning against the tree, "I'm going back to the hideout."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer for the findings?" he asked a small frown on his face.

"I'm sure," I responded.

"You guys have a hideout?" I heard the arrow kid ask interrupting are conversation.

"Yeah, do you guys wanna see it?" Jet asked smoothly.

"Yes we wanna see it." The annoying water tribe girl said.

"Al, why won't you show these people where the hideout is as we look throw there stuff." Jet said. I just nodded and motioned for them to follow me. They followed behind me in silence.

I lead them to the rope, "What does this do?" The water tribe boy asked.

"Here," I said smiling fakely before knotting it around his hand before it pulled him up. I offered Aang the next rope but he said he could get up on his own so I just shrugged at him. Katara reached for the rope but I pushed her of, "I wanna make sure Aang made it up okay." I lied. She nodded believing it before I grabbed the rope and it pulled me off the ground and to the entrance of our hide out. I let go out of the rope and moved out of the way to see jet holding the water tribe as they came up making me mad. I quickly started to walk away.

"Hey," I sighed hearing Jet's voice. I turned around to see him and Katara walking towards me. "You okay?" He asked concern on his face.

"Just fine, I'm going back to my hut. No promises if I'll be there for dinner." I said to him before turning around and heading towards my hut.

I entered my hut to see Sokka looking through on of my bags. "Whatcha doing there?"

He suddenly spasmed out in shock that I was there and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand looking at the ground. "I-I'm sorry, I thought this was Jet's room."

"No problem, just you can leave if your looking for your girlfriend she is with Jet." I said casully.

I saw his face turned from confused to flustered. "No, no, Katara is my sister."

My eyes widened and I rubbed my neck looking down. "Oh uh oops, I mean... I thought she was your girlfriend cause you wore the same type of clothes and she was wearing an engagement necklace."

"You mean my mother's necklace? I didn't know it was an engagement one." He said as I looked at him.

"Well yeah it is," There was an awkward silence. "So pony tail guy, you gonna join your sister or your gonna awkwardly stand there?" I asked smiling a little.

"Oh right," He said awkwardly before leaving. I giggled to myself before taking off the ribbon of my swords and put the swords next to my bed.

Later that night I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling when I heard someone enter my room. I looked towards the door to see Jet. "What do you want Jet?"

"You missed dinner..." He said walking forward a step.

"Well I did tell you earlier that I probably won't be at dinner." I said sitting up on my bed looking at him.

He sighed before walking over to me and sitting down next to me. "I gave a speech at dinner."

"So what you give them a lot." I said crossing my legs into a pretzel style on the bed facing him.

"Well I wanted you to hear this one." He said getting in the same position but was facing me.

"Then I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You know Sokka asked where you were."

I smiled to myself remembering what happened earlier. "Really?"

His eyebrows raised at me. "Is there something going on between you two?" He asked out of nowhere.

"No, I mean he just accidentally walked into my hut earlier and we talked a little bit."

"Oh, well anyway, tomorrow were gonna go off with Sokka on checking the pathways you know the drill... Do you wanna come with?" He looked at me.

"Nah, I wanna practice alone tomorrow." I half lied.

"Awe well, will I see you in the morning before we head out?" Jet looked disappointed.

"Yeah, um I should get some sleep." I said trying to get him out. He nodded at me before getting up. I smiled at him, he suddenly came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Night Al," He whispered in my ear before heading out the hut. I could feel myself slightly blush at what happened.

I quickly snapped out of it before laying on my bed and closing my eyes as sleep engulfed me.

**New story, hehe I'm still working on my other ones but I wanted to upload this. Please review, follow, or favorite. :D**

**Also from this sunday to next friday I'm at camp so I won't be able to post anything.**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Jet

I watched them from behind the bush. Jet, Sokka, and some of the other Freedom Fighters were hiding in the branches checking the roads. I always hid here, just incase what they did was unnecessary. Suddenly an old man passed by me, oh no. Jet and the rest of them started coming out of the trees and harassed the man. I sighed they were practically muggers, I never faced Jet about this cause I truly hate fighting with him but I know lately he was starting to go to far with this fire nation revenge stuff.

I came out of my thoughts to see them walking away. I quickly ran over to the old man that was laying on the ground. As I helped him up I meant to see if Jet and his crew were gone but instead I met eyes with Sokka. Our gaze was held for a couple of seconds till I pulled my eyes away to look at the old man. "Are you okay?" I asked the man helping him up.

"Yes, thank you." The old man said his voice slightly shaking.

"No problem, do you think you can make it where you are going?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I think I can but once I'm there I don't know what I'll do they stole all my money." He said having a frown on his face.

"Here," I gave him a sack of gold pieces that I kept with me.

"Thank you so much," He had a small smile on his face before hobbling away down the road. I quickly went back where I came from and started heading back towards are hide out.

Once I found the rope to get up to the hideout I yanked it with a sudden jolt I was pulled up to the entrance of the hide. Right there was Jet's hut, I suddenly heard Sokka yelling in there. I walked towards the door and peeked in.

"That man was an assassin Sokka. He was concealing the knife. He was sent to kill me, you saved my life Sokka." I knew Jet was lying, that was the knife he had found in the middle of the woods with a dead body next to it.

"Whatever," I heard Sokka mutter before he started heading my way. I panicked and pulled myself away from the door and started walking away. "HEY AL!" Sokka yelled to me making me stop in my place and turn around.

"Hey Sokka, what's up?" I asked trying to be calm.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure why don't we head to my hut?" He nodded meaning yes.

We both walked to my hut not saying another word. Once we entered it I sat on my bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked taking off my bag and putting it next to me.

"It's about Jet and you " He said sitting across from me.

"Okay, shoot," I said causally taking an apple from my bag and taking a bite. "Want one?" I asked part of my mouth full of apple.

He shook his head as I swallowed. "Why did Jet hurt that old man and why did you help the old man behind Jet's back?"

I gulped, "Lately Jet has been more... aggressive with any fire nation people. I don't know why, he just does i guess. And I helped the man because... well I just do that because he blows it out of proportion. I mean mugging little helpless girl or old men who can barely walk is just RIDICULOUS!" I shouted the last word. Realizing me shouting at him I took in some deep breaths. "Uh sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine, I totally agree with you, it is ridiculous." he said truly.

"He used to be kind, but recently his been crazy about the fire nation stuff. I feel like I don't know him anymore." I looked down with a frown on my face.

Sokka placed a hand on my shoulder. I took in a deep breath before looking up at him. "Wow, it looks like I talked to you more then you talked to me." I said with a slight chuckle. He chuckled too before a bell rang making me stand up. "Sounds like its dinner time," We left to dinner.

That night I just wouldn't sleep, "Let's go," I heard Jet's voice from outside. What are they up too? I asked myself quickly grabbing my swords before walking out my hut to see them going down the ropes. I was contemplating following them but I felt like I should.

I went running across the paths as quietly as I could after tying my swords to my side, once I reached a turn I jumped and grabbed onto a branch before landing on another one. They we pushing a cart filled with barrels of something. As they moved along I moved through the branches. they stopped at the edge of the forest near the village. "Don't blow the dam until my signal." Jet said to them making my eyes go wide. "If the reservoir isn't full then they could still make it out alive."

The Duke stepped up, "But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?"

Jet walked over to him and put his hand on The Duke's shoulder. "That's a price we have to take to get rid of the fire nation." He said softly to him as I gritted my teeth in anger and shock. He stood up straight and looked at Longshot. "Now don't blow the dam until my signal got it?"

Suddenly I saw Pipsqueak reach into the bushes and pull out Sokka by his hair. Smellerbee put her knife at his throat. "Where do you think your going ponytail?" I froze in shock.

The sun was raising, "Sokka I'm so glad you decided to join us." Jet said standing in front of them.

Smellerbee and Pipsqueak pushing him harshly forward. "I heard your plan to destroy the earth kingdom town." Sokka said holding his shoulder.

"The plan is to rid the valley of fire nation." Sokka stood up as Jet spoke.

"There are people living there Jet! Mothers and fathers and children!" Sokka exclaimed at him.

"We can't win without making some sacrifices." Jet said before placing a string of hay in his mouth.

"You lied to Katara and Aang about the forest fire!" I could feel myself getting slightly light headed as this went on. I can't believe Jet would go this far...

Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts to see Smellerbee and Pipqueak grabbing him as Jet grabbed his wrist with his hook swords. "I have to prevent you from telling Katara and Aang," He pulled his swords away from Sokka. "Take him on a walk, a long walk." He commanded.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Sokka yelled at him.

"Cheer up Sokka, we're gonna win a great victory against the fire nation today." Jet said as Smellerbee and Pipsqueak pulled Sokka away. My brain scattered at what to do next. Get Sokka, came first to mind so I guess I'll do that. I started jumping branch to branch till I kept up to them. I didn't pay attention to the conversation. Taking in a deep breath I slid down the tree as silent as possible. I snuck up behind them and stood next to Sokka and put a finger over my lips telling him to stay quiet. I jumped up and hit them both with my elbows on the head.

They both fell over unconscious, "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Thanks," Sokka said taking off the rope on his hands.

He opened his mouth to say something but I spoke. "I know Jet's plan, we need to do something."

"There is no way we an get the blasting jelly..." He commented.

"The village! We can go to the village and get all the people out of there!" I exclaimed.

He nodded at me before we ran to the village.

...

I saw Jet frozen to the tree as we arrived at the scene on Appa. "It will be safe, without you." Sokka said as he landed Appa. "We warned the villagers of your plan."

"Who is we?" Aang asked. I got off the saddle and sat next to Sokka.

"Uh, Hi," I looked at Jet to see complete shock on his face.

"You what?" Jet said the shock in his voice too.

"At first they thought we were spies until the old man came forward, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us. We got everyone out in time."

"Sokka you fool, we could have freed this valley." Jet said still struggling through the ice.

"No, they all would be dead." Sokka commented.

"You traitor!"

"No Jet, you became the traitor when you didn't help those people!" Sokka exclaimed looking directly at Jet.

"Are you gonna join us?" Sokka asked looking at me.

I sighed, "I don't know, let me talk to Jet alone then I will give you my answer. I'll meet you at the hideout afterwards." He nodded at me before I got off of Appa as Katara got on.

Once they drove away I walked over to Jet. "I have one question for you, Who are you?" I asked in seriousness.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE, YOU'VE BECOME THIS MONSTER!" I yelled a single tear trickled down my face but I quickly wiped it away. He stayed silent, "You can't smooth talk your way out of the Jet. What happened that made you like this? I know you hate the fire nation cause of what they did to or village but... this, this blowing up of the dam is going too far."

"It's just," He started but I didn't allow him to continue.

"It's just what? You know what?" I said clearing my mind.

"What?" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I couldn't take it so I looked away.

"I'm gonna leave with Sokka and the rest of them." My eyes were glued to the ground.

"No, Al," He said beggingly.

I looked him straight in the eye, "Don't call me that." I spat at him before walking past the tree his was frozen too and over towards the hideout. He kept calling out my name but I never turned back.

It only took me a few minutes till I reached the hideout and yanking on the rope to take me up. I walked to my hut and got my stuff together, I took in a deep breath before heading over to where Appa and the rest of them were. "I'm coming with you guys." I said smiling at them. Sokka smiled back as I got on Appa's saddle.

"Appa, yip yip," I heard Aang say before we left the hideout flying. I put my arm on the side and rested my head on it.

"Goodbye Jet," I whispered to myself as another single tear ran down my face.

**Soo sad... Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite :D I'm gonna do what I do with the rest of my stories which is try to post one chapter every week.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm

I laid my arm down on the floor of the saddle before laying down and closing my eyes. "Why are you sleeping? Were gonna be stoping soon." I heard Sokka's voice say making me sit back up.

"I'm tired, can't I just take a little nap?" I asked before a yawn snuck out. We stopped and camped the other night but I didn't sleep I couldn't stop thinking about Jet and how I betrayed him.

"Sorry Al, but we are here." Aang said making me groan in annoyance.

"Why are we stopping anyway?" I asked.

"We need supplies," Katara said her annoying voice. I still don't like her, I don't care if I was jealous- no I wasn't jealous of her and Jet, she just is annoying to me.

My hands heat up in anger, but I take a deep breath before cooling down my hands. They all don't know that I'm a fire bender. I don't plan on telling them till I have too.

I heard the splashing of the water as we landed. "We're here," Aang announced as he air bended himself onto the dock. I just slid off the side of Appa and jumped onto the dock easily, my over shoulder bag filled with different stuff i have brought and swords both with me.

"I'm gonna walk around." I said plainly. Aang nodded at me, but Sokka step forward to say something but I stopped him. "Alone," He pouted at me making me slightly smile. "I'll meet you guys here later," I turned around and headed toward the market. My eyes spotted daggers so I headed towards the shop. I looked at the different daggers, I lend mine to Smellerbee and never got it back from her since I just kinda left. One seem to catch my eye it had a black painted wooden handle with a black slip on top covering the blade. I grabbed it off the shelf and took the slip off to reveal a straight blade this there was a triangle meet at the tip.

After examining it I put the slip back on then a middle aged man came over to me, "Ah, you like daggers?" I was guessing it was the owner of the shop.

"How much for the dagger?" I said straight out.

He blinked in slight surprise by how forward I was, but quickly he just plastered a grin on his face. "Two silver pieces," I nodded before reaching into my bag pulling out a pouch and quickly gave him two silver pieces. He smiled and thanked me before walking to another customer. I looked at the dagger one more time before putting it back in my bag and walking away and looking around at other shops. I had quite a lot of money, but it was from what we stole but I didn't tell the gang about it. My eyes drifted shop to shop, I found myself entering a clothing shop.

I scanned the shop, "Looking for a pretty dress?" I guess it was also the owner of the shop.

A middle aged lady smiled at me, "No, I wasn't," I said as plainly as earlier. Looking around I realized I was in front of the dresses understanding why she made the assumption. "Actually do you have any cloaks?" Appa ate my last cloak thanks to Aang using it to play tug of war with him.

She nodded at me before leading me over towards the back of the shop. The lady pulled out one of the cloaks it was bright green I shook my head frowning. "Do you have any of a darker color?"

She slightly frowned at me but only for a second before nodding at me again. "They're in the back just wait her a second." I nodded as the lady scurried off. Suddenly I noticed how it was getting dark outside, but not dark as in night, dark as in a storm is coming.

When she came back with one it was black, "May I try it on?" She just nodded again before handing it to me. I took the cloak from her before putting my bag on the ground. I pulled the cloak to behind me before putting it on, there was a tie in the front that kept it on my shoulders. The tie was made out of think black rope that hung on my chest loosely. The cloak went down to my ankles, the fabric was kinda soft. I pulled up the hood it went a couple of inches past my forehead making the shade cover half of my eyes. I pulled down the hood, "How much?"

"A gold piece," She said with a smirk.

I sighed, "Fine," I muttered before reaching into my bag I had on the floor took out the pouch from earlier and handed her a gold piece. She just smirked and thanked me before I walked out the shop with my bag on my shoulder underneath my cloak. I pulled the hood up as rain started pouring down.

It only took a few minutes of running through the ran till I reached the dock where we were earlier. I saw that Appa was gone, I look towards the skies and I see the bison flying into the cave behind all the shops. Sighing, I took off running towards the cave moving quickly without a sweat. Living in the woods jumping from branch to branch in seconds was easily done. I jumped on top of one of the buildings and started jumping from building to building closer toward the cave.

At the last building I jumped to the ground and started running up the side of hill on the pathway. The rain was pouring, making myself trying to go faster up the hill. I reached the cave when I heard Aang's voice. "I was afraid and confused. I never saw Gyasto again. The next thing I knew I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg." I entered the cave only a little so I didn't get anymore wet from the rain or to interrupt their conversation.

"You ran away," Katara said softly as I pulled down the hood of my new cloak.

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"You didn't mean to-"

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help." Aang exclaimed. I looked over at him, I truly felt bad for him. "The fisherman was right, I did turn my back on the world."

"Your being to harsh on yourself. Even if you did runaway, I think it was meant to be. If you would have stayed you would have been killed with the other air benders."

"You don't know that." Aang looked down closing his eyes a frown on his face.

"I know it was meant to be this way, the world needs you now. You give people hope," I could tell Katara was trying to make Aang feel better. Aang looked at her giving her a small smile.

"Well that was a nice touching moment, but um where's Sokka?" I asked approaching them more.

"How long have you been standing there?" Aang looked at me.

I shrugged, "Couple of minutes,"

"Nice cloak by the way," Aang complimented.

"Thanks, I had to get a new since you feed my old one to Appa." I looked back Aang with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hey, I found on the saddle and didn't see it was with your stuff." Aang rose his hands in surrender.

"HELP! OH PLEASE HELP!" I heard a raspy voice from the entrance of the cave. I looked over to see an old women standing at the entrance of the cave. Katara quickly ran over to her.

"It's okay your safe," Katara said to the women while leading her towards the fire.

"My husband isn't," The old lady pulled down her hood.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked with urgency. "Where's Sokka?"

"I asked that earlier and you guys didn't pay attention to me." I muttered.

"They haven't returned, they should have been back by now. And this storm is becoming a typhoon, they could be caught out at sea." The lady said all worried.

"So, wait where is Sokka?" I asked but got ignored.

"I'm going to found them," Aang said confidently.

"Me too," Katara added.

"Me three, even though I have no clue what is going on." I said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm staying here," The old lady said grumbly.

We quickly leaded Appa towards the edge of the cave before getting on. "We'll be back soon I promise." Aang said to the women before we headed or way towards the water.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on?" I yelled over the storm.

"Sokka got a job with a fisherman and they haven't come back yet." Katara explained.

"Oh- wait Sokka got a job?" I said in disbelief.

They just ignored me and kept flying. "Where are they?" Katara asked.

"How would I know?" I asked to be ignored again.

A huge wave approached and my went straight through it with the help of Aang's air bending. Aang yelled something at Katara and I, but I couldn't hear it over the storm. He pointed to a boat that seemed to be barely staying afloat. Appa quickly flied over the boat as Aang went down and used a rope to throw the on the saddle. The rope broke and Sokka landed on me. "Get off of me," I said trying to push him off. "Man your heavy,"

"HEY!" I heard Sokka exclaim as he got off of me.

"LOOK!" I pointed to the huge wave, double the size of the other one. Suddenly I felt myself engulfed in water. I tried to hold on to Appa's saddle but my finger slipped and I let go. I panicked trying to grab anything that will keep me from drifting away. I feel my hand grab something. I see it was Sokka's ankle, I held onto it as best as I could. Suddenly a blue ball surrounded as bending out the water held us land back on the saddle. Once we got out of the water the storm was starting to simmer down. I looked down at the ship we fly over, I could tell it was fire nation it sent chills down my spine.

We quickly flew back to the cave, I got off of Appa watching the storm starting to fade away. I turn around to see Sokka freaking out with a fish in his hand making me laugh. "This isn't funny," Sokka said hanging his head low in disappointment.

"No... but your face is." I laughed harder the more he pouted.

"Thank you Avatar," The fisherman said to Aang as I calmed down from laughing so hard.

"Look it stopped raining!" Sokka pointed out with a weird smile on his face.

"No, really?" I asked with major sarcasm while passing him to get to the exit of the cave.

"HEY! SARCASM IS MY THING?" Sokka yelled after catching up to me. We all stood next to Appa looking out at the beautiful sea. Suddenly Appa started shaking off the water on his fur getting the water on us. A mixture of groans came from all of us. I just laughed at everyone's reaction.

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while a lot of stuff has been going on and it takes me awhile to write chapters. Also I start school next week so I'm probably gonna be writing less. I'll try my beast to update asap. Please review, favorite, or follow. :)**


End file.
